


Fears

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: @feelmyroarrrr said:How about Gabriel x reader, helping her with a phobia (not spiders I can’t even with those shits)Word Count: 372Parings: Gabriel x ReaderWarnings:  scared of puppets, fluffy GabeA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Fears

It was stupid and you knew it, like who’s afraid of puppets (Pupaphobia). It’s stupid and ridiculous and just ugh. You hated that you hated them, but after a run in with a possessed one you just couldn’t do it. Granted you weren’t so afraid that seeing them on a TV show would cause you to panic, no it was just if you were physically near them.   
Poor Gabe had no idea when he brought one into the library to show you thinking it was cute. You took one look at it and shrieked like a little girl, backing up and high-tailing it out of the room. Both Dean and Sam knew of your fear and watched you leave. Dean snickered slightly and Sam watched sympathetically.  
“I don’t understand. Why did she scream?” Gabe questioned them.  
“She’s terrified of puppets dude.” Dean retorts like your screaming and running wasn’t obvious enough.   
“Oh.” And with that Gabe’s off to your room where you’re hiding in the closet.   
“(Y/N/N)?”  
“If you have that thing go away.” You say voice shaking slightly.   
“I don’t I promise sugar.”  
You peak your head out and relax seeing he’s not lying. Slowly you crawl out of the closet and over to him. He picks you up cradling you to his chest, as he rubs your back to calm you down.   
“Why didn’t you tell me so I wouldn’t have been so insensitive?”  
“Because it’s a stupid fear.”  
“Fears aren’t stupid (Y/N), they’re natural.”  
“So? Mine is ridiculous I used to like them.”  
“What happened?”  
“Worked a case where a few were possessed.”  
“See? Normal to be scared of them then.”  
You sigh and curl into him, feeling a little better.  
“Why don’t I help you overcome it?”  
“Really? You’d help me?”  
“Of course I’d help you, you’re my best friend.”  
“Thanks Gabe” you smile and he smiles back.  
**  
Together over the course of the next little while, he slowly but surely help you with your fear. He started out slow, by getting you used to being in the same room as one. Then it turned into toughing one or holding it. Until finally you could just be around one no problem, you actually started liking them again.


End file.
